


Caught in a Storm

by mandylou67



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylou67/pseuds/mandylou67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda having been caught in a storm take shelter in a cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Storm

SUMMARY: Phil and Melinda having been caught in a storm take shelter in a cabin.

 

“Pass me the one inch wrench!” shouted Coulson, trying his best to be heard over the wind and torrential rain. 

They had been travelling back to the playground after an unsuccessful lead on a hydra agent when they’d run into a bad storm. The road was narrow and winding and thread right through the middle of a dense forest. As Phil turned a particularly tight bend he had just managed to avoid a large branch that had fallen across his side of the road. When he’d slammed down hard on the brakes the back end of the SUV had slid forward and they had almost ended up in a ditch. Unfortunately they had caught a rock at the side of the road which had resulted in a puncture. Coulson was kneeling in the mud trying to change the wheel but without much success. 

“I can’t find it, it’s not here! 

May was searching the tool bag but between holding the torch and the pouring rain it was virtually an impossible task.

“Have you tried you’re phone again?” she cried. 

“Still no reception! The storm must be interfering!” 

He looked up and suddenly realised just how soaked May was. Her wet clothes made her look even smaller than usual and she was shaking from head to toe.

“This is no good. We need to find somewhere to get out of this rain!” he said as he looked around for possible shelter. He glanced down the road and caught sight of a small cabin in the distance, set slightly back in the woods. “There,” he pointed, “let’s head for that!”

May nodded and they made their way towards the cabin, slipping and sliding in the mud as they went. It was harder to reach than expected and by time they arrived they were both out of breath and he notice that May was struggling. Coulson knocked but didn’t really expect a reply. The cabin looked a little run down and shut up for winter, but it would suit their purpose. He shoulder barged the door and it swung open. He motioned for May to go in first and he followed, shutting it behind them. Inside it obviously hadn’t been used in a while but it was dry and felt a damn sight warmer than outside. 

“I’ll try make a fire. Take a look around and see if you can find some blankets” he muttered, as he stripped off his jacket. But as he looked round at her she just stood there shivering as if frozen to the spot. He reached out and took her hand, it was ice cold and she barely seemed to notice him holding it. 

“May, are you ok?” he said gently. He reached his other hand onto her shoulder and turned her to face him. She felt cold to the touch. She shook her head as she realised he was speaking to her.

“I’ll.... I’ll be alright, I just n....need to get warm again” she replied, her lips quivering. Her body felt numb and she stumbled forward, grabbing his arm to steady herself. She could barely feel anything but his touch felt warm, felt tender. She couldn’t help but notice the defined muscles in his arms and chest where his wet shirt clung to him, the water dripping across his face from his drenched hair. He looked so good. She wanted to put her arms round him, soak him up, hold him tight, but that wouldn’t happen. He didn’t feel that way, they were just friends, weren’t they? 

“We need to take our clothes off, get dry” he said. “Let me help you” and with that he unzipped and removed May’s jacket, which was not easy as the leather sucked to her skin. He paused for a moment, glancing up at her to make sure that this was ok, that he could continue and she nodded. He gently peeled off her top and she raised her arms so he could lift it over her head, the palm of his hand brushing lightly against her shoulder. It felt so soft, so smooth. She was beautiful. He wanted her, to hold her, but would have to wait. She needed his help and he would give it. He guided her to the sofa and sat her on the edge. He took off her boots and socks, then carefully slid her leggings down and dropped them to the floor. Her toned body sat in front of him, naked but for her underwear. He looked up to see her glaring at him, the burning attraction between them growing as they stared silently at one another. She leant toward him and he fought the urge to move closer to her. She was still shaking, he needed to warm her up before she got worse. He shook off his thoughts and stood up.

He found a towel in the bathroom and wiped her down carefully so not to burn her damp skin. Her body hurt to be touched and ached from the cold but his touch was so gentle. He quickly shed his own clothes until all that remained were his boxers. She watched as he dried himself off, rubbing down his legs, across his torso, his scar. She hadn’t seen him undress in years and had forgotten just how beautiful he looked. He dropped the towel to the floor and helped her stand up. He put his arm around her waist and led her into the bedroom, towards the side of the bed.

“Here, lie down Melinda” he said as he grabbed some blankets from the dresser and covered her body. He walked round and crawled under the covers. He scooped her up and held her tight. Her shoulders pressed tight against his chest, her ass fit snug to his hips. He felt heat rush through him. She was still trembling, but the touch of his skin felt so warm, so good that she shut her eyes and began to relax. Minutes passed as they lay there, absorbing the intensity of their embrace, the depth of their unspoken love. Eventually she turned her head to look at him and spoke quietly,

“I need to tell you something”.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, “we’ll talk when we get back”. He dared not think that she would say what he wanted to hear. 

May shifted her position and found herself face to face with him, their eyes met. She leant in and dragged her lips lightly across his. He opened his mouth and slowly nibbled her bottom lip. They drew apart. 

“I need to tell you, I love you Phil”.

His eyes widened and he smiled at her, hardly able to take in what she’d said. 

“I love you too Melinda, I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SassyCassy1401 for being my beta and inspiration!


End file.
